


These Quiet Nights

by chromgradulations



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, I realized that I haven't written a story for fun in a YEAR, Late at Night, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sleep, but it exists, not my best work, so have this thing, tags are great until I'M the one writing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromgradulations/pseuds/chromgradulations
Summary: He must have been cold, she thought, because he pulled her in closer until she rested underneath his arm; she liked the way they fit together, as if the gods intended it. Neither said a word, and neither needed to.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	These Quiet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that I haven't actually written a story for myself in over a year, so I wrote this as an exercise to get back into it. I'll probably notice if there are any errors soon, but please point them out if you notice them!

Robin stood up from her seat at the strategy table. She stretched her arms above her head, bringing them back down to comb through her snow white hair."It's getting late, Chrom. I should probably let you sleep." She turned to make for the tent flap.

The prince reached for her shoulder. "Robin, wait, don't go-" He smiled awkwardly. "Er, at least come for a walk with me, alright? I, uh, I'm not ready to be alone." He stuttered as though he wanted to say more, but didn't. The tactician nodded sympathetically, taking his arm and leading him out into the moonlight. 

The stars were bright tonight, and so the pair settled on a hill overlooking the camp to view them. Chrom patted the ground next to him, and she sat. He must have been cold, she thought, because he pulled her in closer until she rested underneath his arm; she liked the way they fit together, as if the gods intended it. Neither said a word, and neither needed to.

  
  


After quite a while, a sleepy-voiced Chrom broke their comfortable silence. "Hey, Robin?"

"Yeah?"

The prince laid back against the grass, leaving Robin cold. "I was just wondering-" He yawned. "After the war, when we make peace with Plegia… what will you do?"

She laid down, tucking herself in with his cape. She glanced up to peek at his expression. His eyes were transfixed on the sky above them. He was beautiful, she decided. "...I don't want to go far." 

He smiled.

"I'm glad," He stated quietly. "You're like… the sword at my side, Robin. I don't think I could live without you… If that, um, makes sense, y'know? And not in a weird way, you're free to leave at any-"

"Chrom," She whispered patiently. His rambling stilled. "I appreciate it. Thank you."

His head scraped the earth as he nodded. "I'm glad."

The night grew loud as they grew quiet. As time went on, Robin decided it was her turn to speak up. "Chrom? Are you awake?" She waited.

No answer. 

She rolled over to check. Yes, he was definitely asleep-- she supposed that he  _ had  _ mentioned before his enjoyment of sleeping under the stars. She flopped onto her back. She should probably go wake up Frederick and get him to hall Chrom back to camp, but she didn't want this moment to end.

"Oh, Chrom…" The girl whispered. "What have you done to me?"  _ And where would I be without you? _

Chrom had given her everything- a job, a home, a family, a hand when she needed it most. She had vowed then to do all she could to repay him, and perhaps her heart had run a little too far with that notion. Robin would give anything to him, but she couldn't ask him to continue giving to  _ her. _

"Chrom," She whispered to his peaceful, slumbering form. "I think I'm in love with you. And that's…" she let out a tiny, nervous laugh. "That's honestly a  _ really  _ scary prospect.

"You're the prince of Ylisse, and I'm just some random stranger you picked up off the street. I don't know how the courts would react, or your siblings, or the Shepherds, or, well,  _ you. _ " She sighed. "I guess that all I can do now is wait and see, huh?"

She was silent for a minute, drowsiness overcoming her, despite her intentions of getting up. "Goodnight, Chrom. I love you."

  
  


\----------------------

  
  


_ Chrom lay still as a mouse. _

_ As soon as he was sure she was asleep, he took a deep breath. “I love you too, Robin.” _

**Author's Note:**

> chrom didn't MEAN to wake up during robin's monologue, but she was speaking out loud while laying next to him.
> 
> these two are dorks and i love them to death. hopefully i'll actually get around to updating literally ANY of my hiatus-ed fics soon.
> 
> i don't own fire emblem. that'd be sick, tho


End file.
